


Missed Flight

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Counted Word Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Ross missed his flight back to LA and Dan gets a call about it.





	

Dan pouted, flipping onto his back. “Why can’t you be here right now? Why did your flight have to get cancelled?” There was a short spark of static. “What did you say?”

“ _I didn’t say anything_.”

“Oh, well, there was some static and I didn’t want to miss your voice. Did you get a new flight? I don’t want you stuck at an airport for like three days or something waiting for a flight.”

Ross laughed, “ _I’m not the one with a stellar voice. And yeah. I got a new flight. I should be home in time for dinner tomorrow._ ”

Dan pulled himself tight, wrapping a blanket around his thin form. He had been away from Ross for nearly a month now, between his NSP tour and Ross going home for a family emergency. “Have I told you how much I miss you?”

Another laugh. “ _Only everyday we’ve been apart, which is 26, if you’re wondering._ ”

A grin appeared on Dan’s face, “Only you would keep track of something like that.” He wouldn’t admit it, but Dan was glad someone in their relationship kept track of date. Dan wasn’t bad necessarily, just forgetful. And speaking of forgetful, Dan had spaced on their anniversary, which right around the corner. “Oh, shit. I completely forgot. What do you want for our anniversary? Three years is a big deal. Especially for me. God, I must be like the worst boyfriend ever, huh?”

“ _You are no such thing. And all I want is you. Cheesy I know, but we’ve been apart for so long I just wanna curl up in those big strong arms of yours._ ”

Dan opened his mouth to quip back, but a knock interrupted his thoughts. “Uh, someone’s at the door, one sec.” Dan scrambled out of the blanket, dropping his phone on the couch. He called out to the person on the other side of the door, “Barry, I swear if you lost your key again.” Dan swung the door open, only to be assaulted. Before Dan could figure out exactly what was happening, a pair of familiar lips found their way to Dan’s.

Dan pulled away, finding a smiling Australian looking up at him. Dan opened his mouth to say something, but his body had other plans, reaching down to bring Ross to his face. Everything was so confusing, but Dan pushed those thoughts out of his head as he remembered everything that made Ross Ross. His scent, his hair, his lips, even how his smile felt against Dan’s lips. Pulling away to catch his breath, Dan stared down at the younger man. “How?”

Ross blushed, “I wanted to surprise you by saying my flight was cancelled. I’m actually surprised you didn’t look it up.”

Dan shook his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I decided to believe you. No need to check.” Dan picked up Ross, who let out a yelp, and closed the door. “I guess you’re getting your anniversary present early, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> my skype group wanted me to post my finished works and here's 1 out of 14.


End file.
